


I Love You For You

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "mini Flash", Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Not Underage, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, a metahuman did it, child form Barry, little hard to tag this, physical age regression, still mentally an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: A battle with a metahuman leaves Barry in an.. unusual state.  He fears that his boyfriend can't love him afterwards, but he has an amazing boyfriend who loves him more than he knows.





	

Barry stumbled, electricity surging throughout his veins. His ears rang and he could just barely make out the sounds of Cisco yelling in his comm. He caught himself on a car when he swayed slightly. “Cisco?”

“ _Barry! Are you okay!? What happened!?”_

Shaking his head, trying to clear it from the fog that had settled over him, he looked around. “I don't know, man. She's just – gone.”

“ _Really? Darn. I'll check the security cameras in the area to see if I can find where she went, but for now why don't you head back?”_

Rubbing his eyes, he nodded. “Yeah,” he faintly replied, a strange feeling thrumming in his veins. He doesn't feel quite right. He can't pinpoint what's wrong, but he can tell that something's off and somehow he feels like that bolt of green light had been the source.

He's almost there when a wave of dizziness overcomes him and he detours to an old abandoned bank. The dust is outrageous, but the architecture is nice. He knows someone who'd like it, is what he thinks as he leans against a pillar for support.

Ultimately he ends up on the ground, his back against the pillar and his knees to his chest. “Just.. a little rest,” Barry mumbles to no one in particular. “One minute..” and his eyes slip closed. The strange feeling pounding inside of his body as darkness overcame him.

  


“ _Barry!? Barry, are you there!?”_

Barry whined as he stirred, disturbed from the darkness that had settled over him. “No,” he croaked, mouth dry.

“ _Uh.. You kinda sound funny,”_ Cisco told him. He pulled his cowl off and rubbed his eyes. “Dry throat,” he replied, voice sounding funny.

“ _..You're sure?”_

Barry frowned, blinking as he looked around the old bank and helped himself up. “Well, yeah.” Things looked a little...bigger. “Why wouldn't I be..” his voice trailed off as he looked at his hand. His breath hitches with sudden fear as he realizes what's wrong. The room isn't bigger. He's just..  _smaller._

“Oh my god.. ohmygod..” he repeats, panicking.

“ _Barry? What's wrong?”_ Cisco's concerned voice comes.

“I'll..I'll… Berightthere!” Barry runs out over to the door, having to stand a little taller to open it, before he speeds out. 'Holy shit.. holy shit… I'm so small' he mindlessly tells himself on a loop of shock.

He comes to a dizzy halt inside the Cortex in front of Cisco and Caitlin. Their mouths drop as soon as he's still. Barry stands there, cowl thrown back and eyes just as wide as theirs. “I'm little!” he wails.

“You're a kid,” Cisco states, numbly.

“You're a boy,” Caitlin says, clearing her throat. They're having a hard time trying to decide whether to coo at the small kid Flash or laugh at their friend for being turned into a child. Barry narrows his eyes at them, huffing as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I'm tiny,” he whines.

“He's so cute..” Cisco whispers to Caitlin, who nods absently. He _is_ cute.

Barry taps his foot, glaring at them. “I _can_ hear you, you know.” Cisco and Caitlin exchange looks. “Why don't we get you checked out, okay Barry?” Caitlin suggests. They're tempted to coo at the way Barry looks like he wants to pout, but somehow manages to keep a somewhat neutral look on his face. They decide against it. When Barry's not looking though Cisco saves some footage on his server under a hidden file. He's going to want it later.

Barry tries not to fidget too much when Caitlin runs a bunch of tests. 'Tries' being the key word. He really just wants to hop up and get some ice cream, because it's _ice cream._ Nobody hates ice cream. ..Right?

Well, anyways. Barry's getting hungry and his stomach's certainly not being quiet. “Almost done? I'm hungry,” Barry whines – no, he doesn't whine. He's an adult. ..Mostly.

She gives him a stern look but it falters when she sees his baby fat laden cheeks. “Fine, go get some food,” she sighs, surrendering to his baby face. He raises an eyebrow that reminds Caitlin of his older self, but eventually shrugs.

“Just don't leave!” Caitlin yells after him. They can't have a mini Flash running around Central City. Barry could be in so much danger if the Rogues or any other metas who have a bone to pick with the Flash catch wind of it. She thinks he heard him.

..On second thought she follows him.

  


Barry smacks Cisco's hand when he tries to steal one of his cookies. “But Barry~” Cisco whines. “No!” Barry huffs, stuffing the cookie into his ice cream. “My cookie.”

“I bet you share with your girlfriend,” Cisco grumbles unhappily as Barry takes a big bite of his cookie ice cream mix.

Chewing slowly with his brows furrowed, Barry looks at Cisco. “I don' have a gir'friend,” he protests as he eats part of a cookie. “Yes, you do,” Cisco politely reminds him. Barry shakes his head, licking his spoon clean, having finished off his ice cream and cookies in a short span.

“I don't have a girlfriend,” he says, waving the spoon towards Cisco, “but I have a boyfriend.” Cisco and Caitlin exchange looks, shrugging. They'd already known he was bi anyways, so it wasn't too big of a surprise. “And I do share with him. Unless it's hot chocolate. Then he can get his own.”

“..Marshmallow thief..” Barry muttered under his breath.

“Don't you have a date with him tonight..?” Caitlin hesitantly asked causing Barry to freeze. “Oh.” Barry nodded ever so slowly as he remembered. “Oh,” he repeated weakly as he looked at his tiny hand.

“You have to cancel.” Barry's low lip jutted out in an unhappy pout. “But,” he stuttered. It was date night. Len promised to make his famous pasta. ..Barry wanted it. But.. He stared at the empty tub of ice cream sorrowfully.

He remembered how much Len obviously admired his lengthy form, his runner's physique. His _adult body._

Barry groaned, pushing the empty tub again and letting his face hit the table. He was a _child_ for fuck's sake. As if he needed one more reason for people to look at him and call him a “kid” or comment on his “baby face”. “Cisco,” he groaned again as he rubbed his face into the cool, solid texture of the table, “fix this.”

“We'll do our best, Barry,” Caitlin promised him, sympathetically. “Come on, Cisco,” she said, prodding him to stand and gesturing to the doorway. “Yeah,” Cisco assured as he followed Caitlin out. “Don't worry, Barry! This'll be over before you know it!”

Barry tilted his head up slightly, cheek mashed into the table as he watched them leave. Now he had to tell Len.. what exactly?

He moaned as he whacked his head on the table, body tense as he stressed over what to say. Finally he just slipped his phone from his shrunken Flash uniform – because of course it shrank with him – and shifted so he could rest his chin on the table. He was damn uncomfortable with his throat barely pressing against the edge and his hands with his phone in front of his face, but at least he was as uncomfortable physically as he was emotionally now.

Sighing, he opened up a text message to Len and typed. _“Sorry, Len. Can't make it today. -”_ Honestly, how does he explain this? _“- got into some trouble, but reschedule?”_ Pft. Oh yeah, that was so much better. Unused to his smaller hands, his fingers slipped to the sent button and – oops! Len was not going to be happy. He hated when Barry was all “vague”. Well, Barry hated when _Len_ was all vague too, but apparently only Len was allowed to be vague because he was a _criminal._ Unfair.

His phone ringing startled him so badly he fell onto the floor, his phone cracking onto the tiles next to him making him wince. Barry scrambled to grab the phone. Luckily it was undamaged save for a few scratches. He almost wishes he'd left his phone with Cisco like he usually did, but no. That's why Len's name flashed across the screen with an incoming call.

Barry had just about tapped the accept button until he realized his voice was all wrong, so he hit 'end' instead. It felt like a blink later and then there was a message alert flashing on the screen. Feeling like his phone might yell Len's voice at him, he cautiously opened the message. _“What's wrong.”_ No question mark attached. Len was a bloodhound after his target and Barry knew he'd just gave Len a bone.

“ _Nothing's wrong. Nothing too bad at least,”_ Barry typed back. _“Ran across some trouble and I can't really talk like normal now.”_

“ _Are you hurt?”_ Len questioned in return.

“ _No.”_

“ _Then come here,”_ Len dogged.

“ _But -”_ and then another message cut through his typing, interrupting Barry. _“No 'buts'. Come. Here.”_ Len insisted.

Barry's nerves hummed beneath his skin. He had to go. If he didn't Len would come here and if he came here, Cisco and Caitlin would have a heart-attack.

..It could turn out okay. ..Couldn't it? 'Maybe,' Barry hoped. He flashed into the Cortex. “Hey Caitlin, Cisco,” Barry called out. “I'm going out for a little bit. Don't worry I'll keep out of sight,” he quickly assured them. When they looked hesitant, he pleaded, “I'll be careful. I promise.”

Cisco sighed. “Okay, man. We'll call you when we know more about your.. condition.” Barry thanked them and pulled his little cowl up, exiting STAR Labs post-haste.

  


Barry stood in front of an older complex in a more abandoned part of the city. The door looked worn and cracked with age, but both he and Len liked the fact that the fence and shrubs blocked the door from sight of the road and other prying eyes. It was taller now. 'Not taller,' Barry reminded himself, because after all he was simply..shorter.

In no time flat, he held the key from under its brick hiding place and unlocked the door, slipping inside. It smelled like tomato sauce and basil and holy crap, Len had already started cooking. Barry felt dizzy with want.

“Barry?” Len called from the kitchen. Barry hummed and let the key clank into a bowl at the doorway as his answer. “I'm in here.”

The prospect of Len's amazing cooking was suddenly overshadowed with anxiety and the weight of his childish body. He pulled his cowl back, the warm air rushing over his soft cheeks. “Hurry up,” Len demanded from the kitchen.

Barry closed his eyes for a moment. 'Get a grip. Everything's going to be fine. All you need to say is that you might need a booster seat for date night,' he tried to tell himself. His stomach churned with unease.  _Who dated someone who needed a **booster seat**? _ No one, that's who.

“ _Now,_ Scarlet.”

He opened his eyes and walked slowly to the kitchen as if the extra time would somehow make things better. It wouldn't, but as someone who could run faster than sound he wagered anything was possible these days.

Despite his trepidation, the scene he walked into stole his breath away. He knew Len looked amazing whether it was in his Cold parka or in a simple black turtleneck, but right now? Barry felt his heart stutter as it tried to regain it's regularly speedy rhythm. Len's form was perfectly muscled under his clothing, long-sleeved top stretching as Len added some salt to a boiling pot of pasta. Barry's cheeks heated as he followed the shirt down to his jeans and the way his jeans hugging his lower half was divine.

Barry had to remind himself that Len wasn't exactly an angel, but he could admit he did resemble one. He swore never to say that out loud though for fear of being on the receiving end of one of Len's amused smirks.

He would've watched Len move as he cooked forever, but then.. Len turned and his eyes went wide, jaw going slack as he looked down at Barry. Len's mouth closed and then opened again, but nothing came out. Len's brows furrowed as he closed his mouth again and cleared his throat. “Scarlet?” Len questioned.

Barry winced a little, hands twisting themselves into knots in front of him, much like his stomach, as he nodded. “Yeah, Len. It's me.”

Len blinked before he turned and flipped the stove off, carefully inspecting the contents of the pasta in one pot and what must've been the sauce in another. When he turned back to Barry, his eyes were gentle, but they ran over Barry's form, taking in every detail like he'd seen Cold do during a bad situation.

“You're.. smaller,” Len mused.

Barry snorted a little. “I look like a fifth grader,” he bitterly bit out. Len frowned at him, and Barry could see the thoughts running through his head. “Kid,” Len started, but stopped when Barry flinched back in obvious distaste.

“Barry,” Len started anew. “What happened?” He approached Barry, kneeling down under he was eye level with Barry.

“I..” Barry sighed. “There was this meta today.. and – and I got hit with something and she got away and then I – I started feeling funny, so I hid in an abandoned old bank to rest, but when I woke up..” Barry's hands gestured to himself weakly. “I woke up like this.” His voice cracked, trying not to let his eyes well up with tears.

Len nodded gently. “But you're not hurt, right?” Len inquired with concern on his face. Barry shook his head, as usual touched at how much Len seemed to care for him. Smiling at him, Len reached out and ruffled Barry's hair.

Normally, it was okay. Barry liked it when Len threaded his fingers through his hair, but this time felt.. different. His hand felt too big and too heavy on his head and it made something in Barry crack. He shifted away from Len's touch. “Don't,” his voice broke.

“Barry?”

“Don't touch me,” he choked on a sob. He hated the way Len's face slipped into worry and panic. Len's hand was frozen in air where it had been on Barry's hair, still with shock.

He dropped it slowly, eyes trained on Barry as he watched Barry's face break into sorrow and fear. “Scarlet,” his smooth voice carefully insisted, “please, tell me what's wrong..” Len's eyes caught Barry's for a moment. “Please.”

Barry looked away from him, ashamed as he found himself staring at his small hands attached to his short arms and tiny body. “I'm so..” he sobbed, “I'm a _child.”_

“And?” Len demanded.

And suddenly Barry was spilling it. Spilling everything. He was rambling to Len, voice hoarse and panicked as he told him about how pathetic he was now, how now everything everyone had been saying about him as a “stupid kid” was right! He was a _kid_ now. His adult form had regressed to something infantile and small. Some hero he was.

Then he was telling Len how everything Len loved about him was _gone._ His abs had turned into pure skinniness and his runner's physique simply looked like a child that bordered on starving – which to be honest he _was_ kind of hungry, but it had turned into nausea at this point from anxiety. _How could Len love someone stuck in a_ _ **child's body**_ _?_

His face was wet with tears and his nose running like some child throwing a tantrum and didn't that make him feel worse. Barry coughed, arms curling around himself as he desperately tried to keep himself together. His lungs felt taxed and overused from all his crying.

Then, faster than Barry could comprehend, Len's arms were around him, pulling him into Len's chest and squeezing him in a tight, warm hug. He felt ever smaller now against his boyfriend's body. Barry pressed his tear-streaked face into Len's chest and tried not to think about the size difference.

“Sssh, Barry.. Sshh.. It's okay,” Len murmured to him, a hand rubbing Barry's back. “You're okay. It's okay,” he repeated. “Calm down for me, please Scarlet?”

It took longer than Barry was used to to calm down, but he finally managed with Len repeating his assurances that it was okay to him over and over again in that voice Barry loved so much. When he was finally calm, Len leaned Barry back to look at him and then wiped Barry's tears and snot away with his sleeve. Barry's cheeks felt red with embarrassment as Len picked him up and set him on the kitchen island counter.

“Look at me,” Len commanded, and Barry did shyly. “Would you love me less if I were a child?” Barry frowned, confused and then shook his head violently. “What if I were an old man?” And Barry shook his head again, because, although they joked sometimes about Len being an old man, he was absolutely _perfect_ in Barry's eyes. “What if I was disabled?” Again, a head shake. “Disfigured?” Another shake of Barry's head.

“Then what makes you think I love you less now?” Len questioned seriously. “I'm look like some dumb kid..” Barry berated himself. Len glared at him as he replied, “No. You look like an adorable kid, but that's beside the point, Scarlet. I don't give a damn what you look like. What matters isn't the outside. It's what's inside that counts. Isn't that what you're always telling me?” Barry nodded a little. He knew Len felt damaged because of his scars, but Barry loved them because they were apart of his Len. Len's scars didn't change how beautiful his Len was inside.

Len cupped Barry's small face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. “Scarlet, you're a hero that everyone – that _I_ look up to. I don't care if you've been turned into a child – though hopefully we can fix that so I can get back to kissing you senseless – you're still the same person I fell in love with.”

Barry's eyes had watered up again, heart clenching and overflowing with the love he felt for this beautiful and amazing man in front of him. “I love you, Barry,” Len said. “No matter what. Understand?”

Sniffling slightly, Barry nodded, feeling Len's fingers wipe away any falling tears that escaped his eyes. “I love you too, Len,” Barry replied in a small voice. Len smiled at him in a way that made his insides shiver with warmth.

“Good,” Len declared leaning back on his heels. He chuckled when Barry's stomach growled and Barry blushed to the tips of his ears. “How about I finish that pasta, yeah? I think you might be a tad hungry.”

Barry hummed in agreement. “Can I help?” Len smiled at him. “Of course.” Len reached out and helped Barry down from the counter. Wisely, Len gave Barry the task of mixing the garlic butter for the garlic bread at the table where he put a fluffy cushion so Barry could reach everything. He smiled fondly as he watched Barry's lip curl to the side of his mouth as he painstakingly measured the garlic and seasoning for the butter. Even as a child, Len could admit his Barry was adorable.

Halfway through dinner, Cisco called with news that the effects should wear off by morning, or at least that's what Caitlin's test on his blood determined. Barry couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Len smiled, happy for Barry when he heard.

After they finished eating, neither was ready to say 'good-night' so they decided to just have Barry stay the night. It was what they both needed somehow. Len's shirt kind of looked like a dress on Barry as pjs, but Len was nice enough not to comment on it. Instead, Barry found himself in Len's arms, Len's shirt tucked under his rear as he was carried into Len's room.

Len kissed Barry's small cheek, minty breath and the faint scent of pasta clinging to him. Barry smiled and kissed Len's cheek in return, lips faintly detecting the roughness of facial hair. The kisses were good enough, each enjoying the attention from their lover. A full kiss, lip to lip was silently agreed to be set aside, since it was still awkward. But they wouldn't have to wait long if Caitlin was right, and she was always right after all.

Barry sighed, content as Len tucked him in and then crawled in beside him, curling his arms around Barry's small form. Len's lips brushed against Barry's hair as sleep started to overtake them. “I love you, Barry,” Len whispered. “I love you too, Len,” Barry whispered back as he snuggled into Len and then drifted off to sleep.

As the sun rose, Len smiled, peeking sleepily at Barry as the adult squirmed against him. “S'too early,” Len's rough voice stated. “Go back to sleep,” he told Barry, who raised an eyebrow at him, lips curling into a fond smile.

Barry, overjoyed to have woken up an adult, shifted a little to press his lips against Len's. Len may have not been fully awake, but he gave just as good as he got and kissed Barry deeply. “Welcome back, Scarlet,” Len murmured quietly. Barry smiled at him. “Now go back to sleep,” Len repeated and Barry laughed softly and nuzzled his neck sleepily, following Len's orders. He was happy and content to be back in his adult body. He loved the way Len's body felt against his as he snuggled into Len. “I love you Len,” he whispered to his sleeping lover before he fell back asleep himself.

  


“Regresser”, as Cisco had named the woman with abilities to make people and things younger physically, was caught and locked in Iron Heights within the week. If authorities found the frost burn unusual, they were absolutely flummoxed when she received an anonymous note that stated: _Flash is_ _my_ _target_ _. Never again. - C_

No one knew, except Barry and he certainly wasn't telling. Not as he hid his smile as he overheard that piece of news in the police station. His fingers trailed down the very same cheek that Len had pressed a kiss to when he'd been trapped in his child form. He didn't doubt that Len loved him, and this time he knew that Len meant he loved Barry for Barry. Body may have been a plus, though it wasn't necessary. Barry understood that, just like he loved Len for Len, Len loved what was inside Barry most.

**Author's Note:**

> So~ I have no idea how this turned out. I just had this idea and it made me all warm and fluffy feeling and I really wanted to share it with you. Hopefully, it'll give you the warm and fuzzies too. I hope you have an amazing week.
> 
> Also, I will be writing a Thanksgiving one-shot to celebrate the American holiday - I'm hoping to make it part of the Speedster Family series.
> 
> Anyways, leave me a comment if you can? Thank you~


End file.
